


You All Along

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Rule 63 'verse [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fisting, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't say it, sometimes you can show it instead.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tetsu waits for her to say <em>yes</em> or <em>fuck no, are you crazy?</em></p>
  <p>Put like that, it's not even a choice, is it? </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	You All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Rule 63 universe—everyone's a girl (or a boy, in a couple cases). Adult for smut with, um, fisting. 1348 words.

Daiko's got both hands fisted tight in the blankets by the time Tetsu slides her thumb away from the circles she's been rubbing around Daiko's clit and tucks it into the hollow of her palm. She's kneeling between Daiko's thighs, framed by the angles of Daiko's knees, and her expression is as intent as Daiko's ever seen it. She glances up Daiko's body and lifts her eyebrows the tiniest bit as she slides her fingers deeper, deep enough that Daiko's breath cuts short in her throat. Tetsu's already got her filled up, stretched open around four fingers and straining for the edge. There's no way she can fit _more_ , but there she is anyway, feeling the pressure of Tetsu's knuckles against taut muscles while Tetsu waits for her to say _yes_ or _fuck no, are you crazy?_

Put like that, it's not even a choice, is it? 

Daiko rocks her hips against that insistent stretch, not very much, and rasps out a curse when even that little movement is enough to punch the breath out of her. 

Tetsu smiles one of her there-and-gone-again smiles, the kind Daiko has to be watching for if she doesn't want to miss it, and sets her other hand on Daiko's thigh as she draws her fingers back, until not even the tips of them are inside Daiko anymore. Before Daiko can even comprehend that—the stark difference between fullness and emptiness, the way her body feels stretched open and bereft—Tetsu is pressing into her again, a smooth and nearly frictionless plunge of her fingers that doesn't stop until her knuckles are pressed flush against Daiko's body. She holds them there barely the length of a heartbeat before drawing back and doing it again, and this time, she presses a little harder.

Not that Daiko can comprehend as much, not in any coherent fashion, not when Tetsu is fucking her with such deliberate strokes and there's tension coiled tight in her belly. But Tetsu's pace is all wrong somehow, either too slow or too fast, because Daiko can _feel_ her orgasm hovering just out of reach as Tetsu drives her hand against her, steady as a metronome. Daiko gasps her name, maybe because it's the only thing she can think, _Tetsutetsutetsu_ , and that's when Tetsu presses her fingers home again, and this time keeps going.

Daiko's back comes off the futon at how hard Tetsu's knuckles stretch her and the sudden relief when Tetsu gets them inside her, and oh, _fuck_ , Tetsu's got her hand inside her.

Daiko's mind goes blank as she comes, shaking to pieces around the fullness and weight filling her up and the fact that it's _Tetsu_ , _Tetsutetsutetsu_ , the way it's always been—

She comes again before she even stops moaning from her first orgasm, because Tetsu doesn't wait that long to start fucking her again, rocking her hand inside Daiko in little nudges that relentlessly drag her knuckles back and forth against the spot that sends sparks screaming up Daiko's spine. Someone's wail echoes in Daiko's ears as sensation rolls through her, heavy and thick and merciless, and she won't even be able to connect that sound to her own throat till later. For now there's nothing but the way Tetsu fucks her without stopping while Daiko comes and comes and comes, until she reaches her limit and whimpers, curling onto her side and sobbing for breath as Tetsu goes still inside her.

That's still verging on too much, but it doesn't stop Daiko from whining in protest as Tetsu eases her hand free, leaving her empty again.

The next thing she knows is that Tetsu is draped across her and is sliding a hand down between Daiko's thighs, just to cup her, to hold her, infinitely gentle with her. Daiko shudders so hard that it nearly dislodges Tetsu, but it helps, leaves her feeling less adrift.

Tetsu kisses her, pressing her mouth to Daiko's jaw, and doesn't say anything at all while Daiko comes down. If anything, there's a waiting quality to her silence.

Daiko's going to have to be the one to speak, clearly—but that's probably only fair. All things considered. She has to clear her throat to be able to do it, and her voice comes out hoarse. "Sasuke send you?" It wouldn't be beneath him to do something like that, if he felt it was for Daiko's own good.

Tetsu stirs. "No. I haven't spoken to Momoi-san since the other day." She waits a beat before continuing. "Why do you ask?"

She's not asking why Sasuke might interfere—she knows perfectly well what prerogatives Sasuke claims on the basis of being Daiko's childhood best friend. No, she's asking a much harder question.

Daiko opens her eyes and sees the pale blur of Tetsu's face in her peripheral vision. That's too much, so she closes them again. "He knows how I am." Which is to say, too chickenshit to go to Tetsu first. But what else is new?

Tetsu hums at that and doesn't say anything more, which is what drives Daiko to say, "I wanted to—I just—I didn't know what to say." If there was anything to say at all.

Tetsu hums again. "No wonder you looked so panicked when you opened the door and saw me there."

Panicked. Hah. That was one way of putting it. Made a good excuse for how they'd ended up like this, anyway—who can talk with someone else's tongue in her mouth? Though clearly that was more of a delaying action than anything else. "Tetsu—" Once again, words fail her. 

Tetsu leans down when Daiko falters and presses her lips to Daiko's jaw again. Her voice is very soft in Daiko's ear. "If you can't tell me, then show me."

Daiko takes a breath, one that's not exactly steady, and slides onto her back beneath Tetsu. She wraps her arms around Tetsu before she has the chance to do more than make a startled sound. "That's what I've been trying to do." Even before it'd all come together during the final round—what sense did staying up all night to teach Tetsu how to shoot a damn basket actually make?

"Ah." That's the sound Tetsu makes when she's come to a conclusion; a moment later she raises herself up so she can look down into Daiko's eyes. "I suppose you are badly out of practice, aren't you?" She lays her fingers on Daiko's lips before she can speak. (It's a double whammy; Tetsu's fingers smell like sex and make Daiko too dizzy to say anything sensible.) "I still need you, too."

That's it, those are the words that Daiko has been hunting for, for days now. They lodge somewhere inside her chest even as Daiko recoils, because—"But… Kagami…?" She'd have to be a whole lot stupider than she actually is not to have realized that Kagami and Tetsu are what she and Tetsu could have been, if only—if only.

Tetsu doesn't seem to see it the same way. "Kagami is Kagami, and you are you." She's perfectly calm about it. "She's my teammate and my partner, but that doesn't have any bearing on what you and I can be." She pauses there, hesitates, and _oh_ —she's not certain about this either. "That is, if you _want_ —"

"I want." The words spill out of Daiko as she clutches at Tetsu, afraid to let her go. "I want, Tetsu, I want so _much_ —"

Tetsu relaxes against her, her body softening into Daiko's the same way her eyes do. "What is it that you want?"

"Everything," Daiko says, which hardly covers the way she's been aching these past few days, knowing what she'd had and had thrown away.

Tetsu doesn't seem to mind that, because she's smiling, really smiling, happy and sweet. "Yes," she says, agreement and promise and maybe relief all in one. " _Yes_."

By the time Daiko reaches for her, she's already leaning down; when their mouths meet, Daiko thinks _yes_ and embraces her second chance with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely!


End file.
